


Cherryton’s Host Club

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Animal Instincts, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Universes Colliding, Not Canon Compliant, Reader Has A Set Appearance, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Following the anime/random ideas.
Relationships: Haru (BEASTARS)/Reader, Jack (BEASTARS)/Reader, Legosi (BEASTARS)/Reader, Louis (BEASTARS)/Reader, The Ouran High School Host Club/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Meet (Name)

Name: (Name) Louis Ashter

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 5’5’’

Species: Hybrid

Type: Omnivore

Appearance: 

History: (Name) gets his spots from both his leopard mother and the leopard DNA from his father. While his mother is pedigree, his father is a hybrid amongst hybrids. Of canine (the extinct Dire Wolf, Grey Wolf, Husky, German Shepherd & Irish Wolfhound) descent on his mother’s side and feline (African Leopard, Tiger, Domestic Cat, Jaguar, Cheetah & African Lion) on his father’s, (Name)’s father is considered a freak to even other hybrids.

Other: While not showing in either picture, (Name) has hair or, rather, a mane. Please check out The Awkward Type to see his hair.


	2. The Host Club

Cherryton was an unusual place. As far as (Name) knew, it was the only school that had a club of both classes: Herbivores and Carnivores. This club was none other than the Drama Club; which he was a part of. He was on the Acting Team, though his roles were mostly smaller parts. This upcoming play, however, he’d be sitting out. His acting skills weren’t needed, even after Tem’s death. Tensions were high between the Herbivores and Carnivores, which was a strain as it was supposed to be the club where they all got along. Thankfully, neither Herbivore or Carnivore tried making him pick a side, as he was strictly an Omnivore in a Predator’s skin.

For the millionth time that day, he gently blew a lock of his jet black mane out of his face and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his muzzle. His gloved hands lay carefully crossed atop his lap, a sharp ear flicking occasionally. He sat in front of Tem’s memorial, the black roses of his personal garden laying in front of the portrait. His tail curled around his legs with his rear sat atop his shins. His head was bowed, his mane covering his face. He must’ve painted a picture worthy of a regal feline. The sound of someone approaching had an ear swiveling towards the source, but he remained unfazed by their presence. The rustling of a bouquet caught his attention.

He reluctantly opened his eyes, spotting three red roses. “This school’s falling apart due to these things.”, a blunt female’s voice sighed sadly. He turned his head to them, spotting a brownish-gold Ocelot. She noticed, her ears perking up. “Sorry. Am I interrupting your grieving?” He gave her a small smile. “N-No. I’ve been g-grieving ever since. A-Apparently it’s not h-healthy to grieve for too l-long. S-So, I-I think you’re doing me a f-favor.” She nodded, not entirely convinced. She sat beside the hybrid male, bowing her head for a moment before looking up to him. “You look familiar. Do I know you?” He tilted his head. “U-Um, maybe you’ve seen the p-plays I’ve been in. I-I’m from the D-Drama Club; on the A-Acting Team.”

”Ah.”, she said, an ear flicking in thought. “I’m Haruhi, Freshman. You?” His own ears perked up; she looked like a Freshman. “I-I’m (Name), S-Sophmore.” She jolted her head in surprise. “What?! But you look younger!” He laughed nervously. “I-I am. Fifteen years old, to be e-exact. S-Started school early.” “That...makes sense actually.”, Haruhi hummed, looking away thoughtfully. “Yeah...” He looked back to Tem’s portrait, ears drooping. “I’m in a club, too.” He looked back at the Ocelot, intrigued. “Y-Yeah? W-Which one?” Maybe she was in Gardening, though Haruhi was a carnivore, not an herbivore. “Don’t know if you’ve heard of it, but it’s called a Host Club.”

He groaned sympathetically. The club of big, or wild as one was a Sand cat and Haruhi was an Ocelot, cats. Ones who charmed the ladies; Herbivores with a Carnivore fetish, other felines, or even canines with a feline fetish. Though, he thought it was exclusively for male members only. “But...it’s male members only...” She looked at him in surprise. “You can tell I’m a girl?” Confused, he nodded. Haruhi proceeded to tell him all about her plight. He listened intently, wincing at the mention of a huge debt. “I-I’m surprised you can p-pay back with customers and not m-money. L-Leopards a-are usually o-opportunistic.” “Tell me about it.”, she sighed, before freezing and back tracking.

”N-Not that I’m judging you or anything!”, she laughed sheepishly, sweat-dropping. That was cute, she thought he was a leopard. She was cut off by him giggling. “I-I’m no Leopard! A-At least, f-fully.” “I know.” He looked at her, though he probably should have known she wasn’t like some students. “H-How?” “Well, I know black Leopards have blacker spots. They also don’t have manes.” “Y-You’re one of the few w-who realize that.” She opened her mouth to reply only to be interrupted. “There you are!”, a sickly-sweet male voice cried, before large clawed hands scooped up the small Carnivore. He looked to the source in shock, spotting a white Lion with a bright blond mane. From behind approached five more big cats: a black Leopard, a tall Tiger, two similar looking Cheetahs, and a small Sand cat. This was the Host Club, it seemed. The Lion finally noticed the baffled Hybrid. “Who’s your friend?”

Haruhi struggled in his hold. “That’s (Name)! Let me go, Tamaki-senpai!”, she hissed. The Lion, Tamaki, pouted but complied. She huffed, brushing herself off. Sensing tension, (Name) slowly got to his feet, making sure to not make eye contact. Luckily, that made the hostility fade away as they realized he was no threat. He startled as a hand landed on his shoulder, not roughly but still a little hard. “Hello, (Name)!”, Tamaki greeted warmly, smiling but being careful not to show too much fang. (Name) shyly smiled back, ears lightly folding against his head. “I’m Tamaki! It’s nice to meet you!” Seeing their leader, he supposed, be friendly to him made the others more accepting of his presence. The black Leopard came closer.

”I’m Kyoya.” At that, the rest approached. “Hey, (Nickname)-Chan, I’m Honey! And this is Takashi, though you can call him Mori!” Mori merely hummed in response. “I’m Kaoru, and this is my twin, Hikaru.” (Name) nodded. “N-Nice to m-meet you all.” Tamaki hummed, tilting his head as he inspected the other male. He gently grabbed the Hybrid’s chin, carefully moving his head from side to side. “U-Uh...” “You know, you’re very pretty for a boy. Maybe it’s a certain charm only Hybrids have.” Now, he was impressed. A lot of Lions weren’t really the cleverest of creatures. Tamaki let go of him, stepping back with a softer smile. “It’s really not fair how society ostracizes Hybrids. They’re really quite beautiful, more so than us purebreds.” 

(Name) smiled back, losing some of his nervousness. “I-I think you’re the o-only one I-I’ve heard say t-that.” “May I ask if you’re in a club?”, Kyoya inquired, writing in a black notebook. “U-Uh, yeah. D-Drama Club; A-Acting Team.” Tamaki made a sad noise. “What shame Louis got to you first. I would have loved to have you in my club.” “A-Ah, I-I’m afraid I-I don’t know much about charming o-others.” The white lion went to reply only to be cut off by the dinner bell. Sensing his chance, he quickly got away from them. “I-It was nice meeting you!”

_**To be honest, it was only nice meeting Haruhi.** _


End file.
